


De peleas (y reconciliaciones)

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Tom y Bill se pelean, el primero sabe cómo quitarle el enojo al segundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De peleas (y reconciliaciones)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un regalo hecho para Melissa Veras Rosario, ella me pidió algo así y se lo hice

Tom pateó a Bill por debajo de la mesa. Uno estaba sentado frente al otro, se supone que haciendo los deberes, pero ambos sabían que con esa tensión evidente entre ellos era casi imposible que Bill en realidad se estuviese concentrando en los ejercicios de matemáticas, o siendo sinceros, era imposible de por sí que él se concentrase en algo como eso.

Bill aparentó que no sintió el punzón en su pantorrilla por parte de la patada de Tom. Pero dio un pequeño bote en la silla que lo hizo notorio.

—Vamos, Bill, deja de evitarme —dijo Tom en un tono lastimero. Bill le había prohibido besos, roces y sexo por un malentendido… de faldas.

 

Sí, solo por esa razón Bill era capaz de ponerse como un energúmeno, y también cuando le tocaban sus cosas, en especial cuando Tom por molestar le escondía su maquillaje. Ahora lo único que Tom había hecho era haberle explicado a una chica un ejercicio en clases, nada más pero para Bill fue como si la hubiera empotrado contra la mesa y la hubiese besado hasta dejarla sin aliento. Así de exagerado (celosocelosoceloso) era Bill.

Lo que a Bill no le entraba en el cabeza al parecer era que lo único que ponía caliente a su hermano era él, no le iban los senos, ni los dos agujeros, menos las curvas, solo su pecho plano y blanquecino y su delicioso hoyo. Con eso Bill lo tenía como un perro en celo a Tom, puesto que no había nadie en casa (teniéndola a su disposición por más de dos horas), y porque no se habían besado ni nada, y principalmente porque estaban entrando en la etapa de la adolescencia en la cual si Bill no masturbaba siquiera una vez al día a Tom, este se convertía en un cúmulo de hormonas que se retorcía en su cama en búsqueda de un mísero roce. Bill tampoco se quedaba atrás, la diferencia estaba en que Bill era lo suficientemente egoísta como para encerrarse en su cuarto y masturbarse solo.

—Bibiii —siseó Tom con su entrepierna latiéndole y ahora sacándose la zapatilla para posar su pie sobre la de Bill buscando estimularlo. Bill puñeteó a su pie para que lo alejara y Tom chilló de dolor—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES, cerdo.

—¡No hice nada! ¡Lo juro! —Ahora Tom se levantó y se acercó a Bill para intentar abrazarlo por la cintura y besarle la nuca, pero Bill se resistió, sin embargo, Tom lo aplastó contra sí haciéndole sentir lo duro que estaba—. Bibi, te necesito —susurró contra su cuello, Bill siguió pataleando.

—¡Para eso tienes tu propia mano, así que no me jodas! —dijo Bill encogiendo su cuello para no recibir los besos que Tom le estaba propinando.

—No es igual y lo sabes, te gustará, uhmn, te tocaré ese punto que te encanta, Bill —prometió Tom, Bill le dio un codazo y salió corriendo de allí, no obstante, Tom lo alcanzó en la escalera arrinconándolo contra los escalones.

—Déjame ir, no quiero —masculló Bill acezado y con expresión compungida.

—Prometo que te encantará —repitió Tom mientras iba desnudándolo y apresaba sus muñecas con una mano. En definitiva Bill se arrepentía de ser pésimo en deportes y odiar hacer cualquier ejercicio.

—¡Tom, no estoy bromeando, no quiero! —gritó Bill ahora desesperándose un poco puesto que Tom iba en serio.

Tom comenzó a besarle el pecho, a succionarle las tetillas hasta hacerle gemir. Bill se mordió la lengua al reparar en ello, se suponía que él no quería eso.

El de rastas con una habilidad admirable consiguió desabrocharle el pantalón y siguió bajando con los besos.   
Ahora mirándole con picardía mientras le bajaba los bóxers mordiendo la cinturilla.

—¡Tom, NO! —chilló Bill con la boca pero su cuerpo decía que “sí, sigue demonios, condenado caliente sin remedio”.

Tom notó que Bill estaba excitado y le dio un lametazo a su erección para luego ir bajando más haciéndole arquearse porque aún tenía apresadas sus muñecas, obligó a que se abriese más de piernas con el pantalón por las rodillas, fue hundiéndose hasta lamer los pliegues rosáceos de su esfínter, y luego se escupió en la mano, embadurnando sus dedos con saliva para penetrar a Bill con ellos y haciéndole poner una expresión de dolor en un comienzo pero después haciendo jadear.

—No que no —dijo Tom con una sonrisa socarrona. Bill lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y gimió.

—No te lo creas mucho y ya suéltame —farfulló Bill excitado al máximo. Tom se acercó más a él, situándose entre sus piernas y besándole los labios mientras lo embestía con los dedos.

—¿Por qué? Si creo que así te gusta más —musitó Tom. Bill lo pateó y luego abrazó con sus piernas su cintura—. Está bien, está bien.

Tom lo soltó y de paso comenzó a bajarse el pantalón y los bóxers para ir tanteando en la entrada de Bill ahora con la punta de su miembro.

—So-o-lo hazlo…

—Suplícamelo…

—¡Por un demonio, Tom, métemela ya! —gruñó Bill jalando a Tom con sus piernas.

—¡Ok, ok! —dijo Tom sonriente mientras iba penetrándolo.

Y así eran sus reconciliaciones, no siempre las más convencionales pero sí las más placenteras.


End file.
